headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Shanna O'Hara
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Savage Land; formerly the Republic of the Congo in Africa | known relatives = Gerald O'Hara (father, deceased); Patricia O'Hara (mother, deceased); Robert O'Hara (uncle); Kevin Plunder (husband) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Shanna, the She-Devil'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Shanna, the She-Devil is a fictional comic book character featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writers Steve Gerber and Carole Seuling and first appeared in the premiere issue of her own short-lived ongoing series, ''Shanna, the She-Devil''. Though her inaugeral title only lasted five issues, Shanna went on to become a supporting character in the Ka-Zar family of titles, ultimately marrying the main character, Kevin Plunder, aka Ka-Zar. Shanna also had two limited series titles in the mid-2000s, one of which was published under Marvel's "Marvel Knights" imprint. Overview Shanna O'Hara is Marvel's answer to the displaced jungle queen archetype. Clothed in little more than a leopard-skin bikini and armed with a knife, she protects the jungles from evil-doers such as smugglers, pirates and poachers. Shanna's actions are not restricted to just swinging through trees however. As a former associate of S.H.I.E.L.D., she has had many adventures in the "civilized" world as well. The majority of her time however, is spent in the mysterious Savage Land where her husband Ka-Zar and she fight various threats in an effort to protect the strange humanoid races and species of animals under their charge. Biography Notes & Trivia * * Another version of Shanna appeared on the 1980s cartoon series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. This iteration]of the character appeared in the episode "7 Little Superheroes" and was one of several costumed crime-fighters to find themselves pawns of the Chameleon. The character was voiced by actress Janet Waldo. * Shanna the She-Devil also appeared in the 1992 ''X-Men'' animated series where she was voiced by Megan Smith. She is seen as Ka-Zar's wife and was first seen being chased by and later hypnotized by Sauron. She is later seen as one of the prisoners of Mister Sinister. Shanna is present as Ka-Zar welcomes Karl Lykos into his tribe following Garokk's defeat * In her early adventures, Shanna had two jungle cats as pets; a black panther named Biri and a spotted leopard named Ina. * Shanna married Ka-Zard in ''Ka-Zar, the Savage'' #29. * Shanna ranked 53rd in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. Frankenhoff, Brent (2011). Comics Buyer's Guide Presents: 100 Sexiest Women in Comics. Krause Publications. p. 38. ISBN 1-4402-2988-0. * The version of Shanna that appears in ''Shanna, the She-Devil'', Volume 2 and ''Shanna, the She-Devil: Survival of the Fittest'' is from an alternate continuity from that of the regular Marvel Universe. Related categories * Shanna O'Hara images * Shanna O'Hara appearances See also * Shanna, the She-Devil, Volume 1 * Shanna, the She-Devil, Volume 2 * Shanna, the She-Devil: Survival of the Fittest External Links * Shanna the She-Devil at MDP * Shanna the She-Devil at Wikipedia * * Gallery SMAHAF 1x06 003.jpg SMAHAF 1x06 004.jpg SMAHAF 1x06 005.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: 7 Little Superheroes References Category:Comic book characters